All or Nothing
by Vandumqeen
Summary: Amelia is the new girl at the prestigious Forks Academy. Forks is home to some of the richest families in America. Welcome to a world of deceit, gossip and corrupt dealings. A world where you choose to be the predator or the prey.
1. Chapter 1

Green, green and guess what, more green. Welcome to Forks, elite filthy rich and my personal hell. Cruel Intentions meet Forks.

I have grown up in the social structure of rich, high class society. When I was two my mother and father decided to move us from Forks to England. Both of my parents are descendents of old rich families that made their wealth centuries ago in America. Unfortunately my darling mother thought it was time I returned to Forks her hometown, where our family name has the most stance. Of course, she will remain in London, God forbid her if she left her new toy-boy behind.

In this world, once you have a big bank balance you're a close friend. Mrs. Whitlock went to school with my mother. After years of no contact, they met at some fashion show or another and BAM!! It's like they were separated at birth. Of course Mrs. Whitlock thought it only proper to take the young Amelia Roycroft under her wing and bring her back to her roots in the glorious Forks. You may wonder how I feel about the move? Well, pissed is an understatement. New schools are not fun. My life was easy at my old school  I was the girl that didn't give a shit. I was at the top of the social ladder. I grew up being educated in the rules of this society, and to those who weren't in my direct vicinity all the time, I was the perfect debutante.

Scientists analyse all types of environments and animal habitats. However, I believe that an analysis of the society I live in would be far more interesting. The rules are simple, be as crooked as you want but don't get caught. I was the queen in my old school. I know the rules of this society inside out and I know how to manipulate these brain-dead people.

I watched the mansions and cars fly by, completely ignored by the blond God who sat beside me. My first day of school had finally arrived. I twirled the end of my frizzy ponytail between my fingers, the bristly ends tickling my thin fingers. My appearance was totally planned, I looked utterly ugly. I had backcombed my hair to make it as frizzy as possible. When buying the school uniform, I bought a pair of the shapeless men's grey pants that was optional for girls, as well as an oversized navy blue jumper two sizes too big which added the appearance of another two stone to my figure. Add a pair of men's shoes and glasses and I was the embodiment of geeky and unattractive. I believe I had achieved my goal.

I was a bit shocked when I moved into Mrs. Whitlock's mansion on the outskirts of Forks to find she had a son my age. I have to say, Jasper Whitlock was something to look at. Tall, muscular, with blond curly hair; he was gorgeous. His style was edgy and I knew he would be at the top of the social ladder at Forks Academy and no doubt a womaniser. He pretty much ignored me; to him I was a liability he didn't want. His mother of course demanded that he drive me to and from school and show me around the wonderful, educational excellence that was the prestigious Forks Academy. The thing that would upset him the most was being seen with me. I know how fake these people can be; the only way to see who is to be trusted and who to be wary of is by being a nobody. It is amazing how a good ass, big boobs and a sexy face can change how people act, hence my terrible appearance. Now I would see how people treat me free from bias. My plan was to pick out who could be trusted and who the enemies and threats were. For now my role was that of a shy new girl.

Mrs. Whitlock "or Elizabeth as she prefers to be called" informed me that my arrival in Forks was a widely talked about subject. She was a bit dismayed when I arrived by my appearance. I believe her words were "well dear you look…..lovely".

The social structures of private schools are essentially the same. The beautiful are at the top of the chain, followed by the desperate groupies that are no better than prostitutes. Daddy's little angels are really little sluts. Rich kids are very predictable; designer clothes, lavish accessories, and the keen participants in sex and drug fuelled parties. I like to think I am different. I tend to break the mould in places  I have my fair share of designer clothes but I mix them with cheap brands too. My style is not bimbo Barbie like a lot of the fake girls. I have a rock element to my style. My brunette hair comes to my waist with choppy layers and red highlights. However you would not make much of the nest I had backcombed it into. I am not a whore who drops her panties to get what she wants. I have a class these girls don't know. I realise there is more to the world than a new Channel bag. My idea of fun is ditching the champagne filled parties of the elite and heading to a normal club with normal people.

I had been in Forks for two days now. I stayed in my room most of the time. Jasper barely spoke to me. He is a boy of few words and the moment he took in my dishevelled frumpy appearance with his cool grey eyes, it was obvious he was disappointed. He was probably hoping the new girl would be a sex kitten that would fall for his charm. Thankfully Jasper took one look at me and decided he didn't want me as a notch on his belt.

As we pulled into the parking lot of Forks Academy, I could see Jaspers jaw tighten at the prospect of me being there. I pursed my lips to stop my grin spreading across my face. As Shakespeare once wrote;

"_look like the innocent flower,_

_but be the serpent under it"_


	2. Chapter 2

"Dude who's your new girlfriend," a booming voice laughed.

I turned to see a big muscular boy who looked as if he had eaten a box of steroids for breakfast. Jasper grimaced while I took in the fine hulky guy in front of me. His big form was encased in the same grey pants, white shirt and tie as I had, although he opted for the blazer instead of the woolly jumper. His hair was short and curly and dimples accented his large smile. Noticing my eyes trailing over his body he sent me a cheeky wink. Jasper cringed before responding obviously scarred by the idea of us together.

"This is Amelia Roycroft, she's my mothers new pet, she moved here from London she's staying in my house," Jasper responded in a monotone voice; time to play my role.

"Hi," I said giving a little wave and looking down at my feet.

"I'm Emmett," he replied chuckling at my shy innocent exterior.

Emmett stepped forward and threw his wide arm around Jaspers shoulder guiding him forward into the school. I followed listening intently; I could hear Emmett's loud whispers as he discussed me.

"Dude what is she wearing…please don't tell me your tapping that," he glanced back at me taking in my appearance while I averted my eyes. "Sure if she dropped the glasses and wore girls clothes she might look half decent but…"

"Listen Emmett I'm not _tapping_ that as you put it…I have standards you know! I have barely spoken two words to her, I have to show her around; I have no choice."

I couldn't help but be slightly offended by his words. Sure I wasn't looking great but to judge a girl strictly by her looks was nothing but self-centred and shallow.

The Academy was just like every other overly rich school. Awards and trophies were encased in large expensive display glass cabinets. The halls floors were covered in mosaic tiles that formed elegant designs obviously an original feature of the centuries old building. Signs above certain corridors listed the contributor who had donated money to the expansion or renovation of certain wings.

Forks academy started of as an all-boys school in the mid nineteenth century. It was a boarding school that catered for the sons of some of the countries finest families. It produced valiant gentlemen that went on to become judges, mayors, doctors, barristers and politicians. Many of the earliest students settled in the area after they had gotten married. While they continued their important careers in busy cities, their children were raised in the small lush safe environment of Forks; thus beginning some of the most influential line of families in this town.

As women's rights became more popular Forks Academy changed with the times to pacify the mothers of America's young ladies. Aberdeen wing was added to the Academy to cater for the education of ladies. Boys and Girls were separated as was only proper in society at the time. Girls were not offered the same education as men. The emphasis was more focused on turning them into perfect debutantes and future wives. You could say it became more of a finishing school than a centre of Education. In the late 1950s Forks Academy stopped being a boarding school; if anything making it more elite. More families moved to the area to make sure their children attended the renowned school. Around 1960 boys and girls were integrated into the same classes and etiquette classes were offered to girls as extracurricular activities.

This might lead you to believe that Forks would have a big population, but that is not the case. Nowadays many students, whose families have not settled here, share houses with each other. You may wonder how this is possible when the students are under eighteen. Well as I'm sure you'll learn money can overcome any obstacle and cause many to turn a blind eye. Of course the number of students is low due to the high fees and elite-ness of the Academy.

Both my parents are descendants of some of the original students of the school that settled in the area. The Roycrofts and Williams families are patriarchs of the school. Over five generations of both my mothers and fathers family's have attended the Academy. They have a very influential stance in the community and are at the top of the exclusive social ladder.

Both sets of my grand-parents have passed away and my father inherited the Roycroft estate that was only a decade younger than the school. My mothers brother inherited the Williams property so as to keep the family name alive. Mother was slightly sore about being left out of the will and does not keep in contact with my uncle although I am aware that he has a son a few years older than me and a daughter my age. I was not happy when I wasn't allowed to live in Roycroft manor. Apparently I was not responsible enough to live on my own.

Soon after my parents moved to England, they got divorced. While my mother still remains there, my father travels the world and occasionally returns to a house he bought in London in order to visit me. When he heard of my move to Forks he said he might return home and live in the estate he inherited. I am sure this is another one of his empty promises.

"Come on," Jasper growled walking away from Emmett who was holding his sides with laughter. I quickly followed him until we reached the administrations office. Jasper stepped forward introducing me to the middle-aged receptionist who took me in with her beady beetle like eyes.

"Like a lamb to the slaughter," I heard her mumble under her breath as she turned towards her computer screen her fingers moving agilely on the keyboard until she found my file. She printed off my schedule and locker combination, and handed it to me with a fake tight-lipped smile.

"Have a good day dear."

Jasper grabbed my schedule out of my hands scrutinising it with a grim face.

"Okay let's see you have Biology first…I'll show you where that is after we go to your locker. Looks like mother has taken the liberty of getting our schedules as close as possible," he said through gritted teeth.

"We have History, Government and English together…great."

The halls were still crowded as we made our way down the corridors. Jasper was nearly jogging he was walking so fast. I got the impression it was so I would trail behind him. That way people wouldn't know he knew me. People stared curiously and judgementally at me as I passed. The return of the daughter of the famous Elizabeth Williams and Lucas Roycroft was major gossip. I should have been the new it thing, popular, intelligent and beautiful, to live up to my family's reputation.

Jasper stopped in front of a locker the number matching the one I was assigned.

"This is yours," he said before walking down a few rows to his locker. Jasper was really getting on my nerves. It was time he sucked it up and stopped acting like a grumpy child who didn't want to baby-sit the new girl. After dumping my bag and closing my locker, Jasper was already waiting slouched against the wall opposite me. People passed on their way to class and it was obvious by the giggling girls, cheesy grins and winks that Jasper was offering to the female population, that he was Mr. Player himself.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and followed Jasper again down many corridors all the while admiring the nice view he offered from behind. Eventually we stopped outside a biology lab that he told me was my classroom. Jasper then walked away without a backward glance. _Like a lamb to the slaughter…yeah right! More like the lion disguised as a lamb, picking its prey!_


End file.
